The principal objectives of this program are to motivate, encourage, and improve the chances for success, and increase the number of minority students engaged in biomedical research at California State University, Los Angeles. This would be accomplished (1) by a vigorous recruitment program of high-potential minority students from the several local junior colleges feeding students to Cal State LA, and other general sources, and (2) by involving the Student Participants in research projects, first as Trainees and gradually with greater individual responsibility in research by the students as they develop research techniques and practices. Faculty research supervisors would give unusual personal attention to the students, particularly at the trainee stage, to provide encouragement and career development counseling. The program should result in annual corps of more deeply motivated minority students and an increase in the number of well-trained minority students with research careers in the health sciences. It would also expand health information and vocational awareness of minority communities by setting examples of career opportunities for minorities in the biomedical sciences. In addition, it would strengthen the biomedical training programs in the University, widen the horizons of research perspectives of the faculty, and open up new avenues for exploration in health related fields. Three significant facts brought out in this proposal, which together make Cal State, Los Angeles unique, are: (1) the number of minority students attending CSULA is large (ca. 10,000), (2) there is substantial representation from several minority ethnic groups, and (3) the students under a MSBS program at CSULA would be in a strong research atmosphere, one which gives special attention to student participation.